catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Maplefern/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 23:04, January 10, 2010 Re: You've already passed the MC test, so you've got the job! I'll add you to the allegiances right now. Note: you can have multiple cats, in multiple Clans. You could be ThunderClan's medicine cat, and a RiverClan warrior. You just have to RP seperate characters. ----ßąէ ïиց 23:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can be SkyClan's leader, but you have to make seperate characters. ----ßąէ ïиց 23:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. As SkyClan's leader, you're responsible for making and monitoring all the SkyClan pages. If you go to the SkyClan page, you'll see that all the pages you need are already posted under "Links". Feel free to follow ThunderClan's pages as an example. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll add you in. WetstarTaylor Swift! 20:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Opinion Are you online? If so, I need to get your opinion on a few things. 1. The Island. I am thinking about making a "moon" one week instead of one month, so Gatherings are held weekly. Also, kits have to wait 6 weeks instead of 6 moons to become apprentices, and so on and so forth. Do you like the idea of weekly/monthly gatherings? Does that date work for you? 2. The Tribe of Rushing Water. I made it recently, since we go to be as similar to the books as possible. What do you think? If you could just tell me what you think, that would be great. (: Also, you want to chat on the WindClan Camp page? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 21:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but your gonna have to add yourself. I'm WAY too lazy. HawkeyRawr! LOL 23:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) You On? Are you going to be on for a while? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Could you tell me what you think of these pages: The Island, Rules, Tribe of Rushing Water, Warrior's Guidebook, Moonpool. Thanks! Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol, ok. Anything else? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Each user can make a page for their own cats. I just added that to Wetstar's page because it was already there and it needed that table. I have one for Ravenstar. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sun I saw you added a cat, Sun, to the kit-mothers. Who is her mate? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 01:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering, since she's a kit-mother. But queens don't have to reveal their mate. So you're fine. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 01:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat Hey, I wanted to remind you about the Medicine Cat Gathering tonight and tell you I don't know if my characters can make it. I'm going to be out of my house but I'll try to get on. If I can't come that's why. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Moonpool I'm going to be able to make it. You coming? I thought we could travel together. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Since we're the only two users who RP medicine cats, we can go ahead and go early. You ready? I told Lilymist to meet us there. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hello, Mist. Since we have no healer, I, the eldest Tribe member, has decided what you and the other to-be (Splash) will be. Splash is to be a cave-guard, and you will train with me to be a prey-hunter. We start training soon. Get a good night's rest. -Night of Full Moon (Bluestar1776) Re: You've been added :) And thanks for making your name Robin''song. StarClan knows we don't need another Robin''wing. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC hiya Maple :) just telling you that wae have a IRC now it's wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans, thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gathering Yes, there is. It's going to be at about 2:00 PM, EST this time so Shruggy can get on. ^^ As for the traveling cats, I don't know; I suggest asking Hawkey, as she is the one who had the idea in the first place. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 16:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Indeed I am. ^^ Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 00:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC) (: Hi Maple, I just wanted to remind you that when you add a cat to a Clan, you need to put who they're roleplayed by. Thanks! Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I am now. (: Midnightpaw ♥ 00:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm using Long Shadows during Jayfeather's ceremony. I, Cloudpoppy, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Midnightpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life? I do. Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Midnightpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Midnight______. StarClan honors your skill and your thirst for knowledge. You have saved the lives of many cats. Midnightpaw ♥ 00:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll add her right now. (: Be sure to remove her from the kittypet section, then. Midnightpaw ♥ 01:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:CAP You've been added. (: Go ahead and reserve some images, if you like. And comment on the one I have up on the discussion page. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Add her yourself, if you'd like. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) On? Hey Maple :) are you on? Brambleclaw14 Talk 13:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ActiveChallenge Hello, Maplefern! How are you? I've started to notice that users on Cats of the Clans Wiki haven't been that active. Which is why I'm starting the ActiveChallenge! Each day, I'm challenging users to try and do the following: *Make atleast three page edits. *Chat with another user on a page for atleast five minutes. *Comment on atleast two CAP images. Try and do this everyday! I'll be keeping record of who does and who doesn't; the people who do it the most for a period of one month will get special prizes from me. Good luck, and Stay Active! Midnightpelt ♥ 19:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Medicine Cat Moonpool tonight. You coming? Midnightpelt ♥ 23:36, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I already ate. (: See you there! Midnightpelt ♥ 23:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Siggy test! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']]torch... Re:Userbox Project Sure, I'll add you now. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 14:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC Can you get on IRC? [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 17:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans. This sites channel [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 17:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re Odd, your name isn't showing up. I'll try again. [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 17:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :( still no. Can you try to re-connect to it? [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 17:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Wanna get on the IRC? I'm there. LovefireValentines Day '10 17:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll hold the ceremony now. ThunderClan camp. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but not now. I have to go. Tell Echopaw/Echowave that I'll be on tomorrow to make Mintpaw, Lightpaw and Frostpaw warriors. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I know how now. (: Btw, get on IRC and I'll make Aquapaw a warrior. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 17:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll make Ginger and Maple warriors on there. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sure. I wonder what Icestorm wanted to talk to me about though. But I'll get on IRC! [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 14:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Wanna get on IRC? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 19:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Cloudpoppy get on thunderclan medicine cat den irc and help Firepelt! ~Poppypaw IRC Can you get on IRC? Channel" #wikia-thunderclanmedicineden [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 22:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Autumnpaw Lol, I was just about to talk to you about Autumnpaw. She will be one soon, but I'd like Whitethroat to get back from her journey to the great plains (Shruggy's in Africa) first. So, I'm going to assign you a temporary mentor, and when she gets back, we'll talk about warrior status. But, technically, Troutpaw and Glossypaw are older than you, so they should probably become warriors first. Of course, it won't be soon though. Troutpaw and Glossypaw attacked Hawkfire on her own territory earlier. Glossypaw has been injured, but when she's recovered, both her and Troutpaw will be punished--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright :) Go to the RiverClan camp, it's time for the ceremony [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC Go to #wikia-ThunderClansnursery 'with Breezekit. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep, IRC. ;) §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 13:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you get on IRC? The channel will be the thunderclan camp. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 13:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) the channel is #wikia-thunderclan'scamp. ;) Meet me there. Icestorm 21:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I can. #wikia-thunderclan'scamp is fine for me. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) meet me at #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans Echo Rocks! My Talk! 22:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, there is an Important notice page for each Clan. (Or at least, I think there probably should be) I'll change it too, "RiverClan Important Notices" So, for SkyClan, you could have your own Important notices that only you could edit. [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC Want to get on IRC? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 21:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-thunderclan'scamp Do you want me to get Echopaw on there too? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 21:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Can I join DarkClan as Swiftbreeze - brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, yellow eyes? Icestorm 21:07, February 19, 2010 (UTC) get on irc #wikia-moonpool Echo Rocks! My Talk! 12:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Wanna get on IRC? (Channels listed are ones I will get on if you want me to) #wikia-thunderclan'scamp #wikia-silvertree #wikia-theriver [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 14:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yep. (: By the way, be sure to compete in the other charart contests. Midnightpelt ♥ 15:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Goldenwing Hey Maplefern! I noticed that you added a queen and her kits to my allegiances, and I'd like for users to leave join requests on my talk page. I'd just like to keep up with the members of RiverClan, cuz I don't want it to get too over crowded. I'm not mad at all, just a reminder! :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 20:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait, disregard what I just said, I saw the situation on the RiverClan Camp. Never mind :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 20:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Flowerpelt's kits Hey Maplefern! I wanted to know if maybe I could roleplay one of Flowerpelt's kits? I've already got a description in mind, that fits pretty well. Sparkkit - Description: Black tom with fur that sticks up everywhere, and yellow eyes. He was a character I had made up for my own fanfiction, and since he looks like Fuzzyfur, I wanted to know if he could be his and Flowerpelt's son. And of course along with the other kits you had in mind for Flowerpelt. You can say no to this, I was just wondering [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 03:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hunting Results Okay, you did pretty well :) 1. Correct 2. Sorry, you got this one wrong. (I'll give you the answer after everyone's done taking the quiz) 3. Correct (I forgot about Boulder :D) 4. Sorry, amber is right, but blue is wrong. (Again, I'll give you the answer in a minute) 5. Sorry, you got this one wrong. Final results - Two plump pieces Two moderately sized pieces Two skinny pieces Go ahead and add your catch to the pile, you can choose which animal every thing is :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:08, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh I forgot! Two plump pieces for every correct answer. Go ahead and add two more plump pieces to the pile. So that's four plump pieces total :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) -sigh- I'm so bad at this. Okay, here are the real test results - Four plump pieces Two skinny pieces Forgive me [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) No I mean can you darken the stripes on this http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tigerdawn.png? SaintIce ♣ 01:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Test Answers Hey Maple! Here are the answers to the ones you missed - 2. There are three differnent RiverClan deputies in "Bluestar's Prophecy" (Not including Crookedstar and Oakheart) What were their names? - Shellheart, Owlfur, and Timberfur 4. What two eye colors are Leopardstar said to have? - Amber and Green 5. In "Return to the Clans" (A Tigerstar and Sasha manga) Sasha takes Moth and Hawk to RiverClan's territory. Three RiverClan cats showed up, asking them who they were and what they were doing. There was a time mistake here, what was it? - This book took place in "The Darkest Hour" , when Stormfur and Feathertail are apprentices. However, Stormfur is seen as a warrior here. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 16:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Moss! Jaypelt needs you at #dumpster on irc! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 23:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-thunderclan'scamp Echo Rocks! My Talk! 14:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Toolbar you can download our wiki's toolbar here. http://catsoftheclanswiki.ourtoolbar.com/ §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 16:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) SkyClan Cats Can I sign up as two SkyClan cats? Name: Gorsepaw Gender: She-cat Pelt: Long haired dark tortoiseshell Eyes: Amber And Name: Stormpaw Gender: She-cat Pelt: Long haired tortoiseshell and white Eyes: Green They are sisters--'Nightshine'♣ 20:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RP Wanna RP with Ice and on #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 22:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) irc? do you want to? #wikia-silverfalls Poppy-Sky 17:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yep yep yep. ^^ I was just working on Luke's PCA image. =) Midnightpelt ♥ 02:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC)! Sure, what channel? And oh, have you met Luke? Midnightpelt ♥ 02:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC)! ? Firepelt, or IDK said go on the main channel. whats that? Poppy-Sky 02:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hunting You got ever single one right! That's ten plump pieces of fresh kill!!! Please add your catch to the pile! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:39, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Dawnbrook Hi Maple, (mind if I call you that?) I was wondering if Dawnbrook would like to be Nightwhisker's mate. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 18:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? You choose the channel. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 23:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) re: iRc? Sure. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 23:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Autumnpaw Of course! And, yes, Firekit, Skykit, and Brookkit will now become apprentices :) And after the ceremony, should Cloudfire and Cloverpaw train on the IRC? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Autumnpaw Of course! And, yes, Firekit, Skykit, and Brookkit will now become apprentices :) And after the ceremony, should Cloudfire and Cloverpaw train on the IRC? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC hey Maple, want to go on the IRC? just the old one :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 11:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! Of course! IRC, or the camp? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 20:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Sorry, I'm back :) Do you want to do their apprentice ceremonies at the camp now? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 23:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Wanna get on the IRC #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans LovefireValentines Day '10 14:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-warriorcats-pca Troutleap 21:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, I did, because I couldn't think of anothers, if that's okay with you. [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 13:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans. (: [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 13:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hunting 1. Who was Firestar's first love? Spottedleaf 2. What was the first way Firestar broke the warrior code? Feeding a rogue, Yellowfang 3. Who is Ravenpaw's brother? Dustpelt 4. Why did Ravenpaw leave the Clan? His mentor, Tigerclaw, was planning his death 5. What was Leafstar's warrior name? Leafdapple 6. How did Jagged Rock where Heron sits die? He was killed when Stripes attacked the Tribe. 7. What/Who killed Oakheart? When he was battling Redtail, he died in a rockfall. [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 13:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You got one wrong. Their are nine Clans, I don't think we count Modren TigerClan and LionClan. You got 2 peices of fresh-kill. Add your kill to the pile! [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 14:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Tigerkit Hi Maple, could I roleplay Tigerkit, I know you have already roleplayed him, but just a question... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 21:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Maple, could you comment on my image on CAP? I haven't gotten a comment yet. I know there is something wrong with the image!!! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #deepinTCterritory B-Day-Kitty! 22:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Cloverpaw is going to be a warrior!;) B-Day-Kitty! 21:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) no. There are also kits to be made apprentices and thats Crystals kits. B-Day-Kitty! 21:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) no not yet. So its best to do it on the page. B-Day-Kitty! 21:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. And who made the "What's Hot on Wikia" button for us? It's nice, but it needs to be changed. We can't use WWikia blanks on it. And, plus, not ones from my contest; images from character pages would be better. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC)! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49jKeGyUCJE&feature=related this is a very funny vid! B-Day-Kitty! 01:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC #randomness [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 01:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: ;D #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans of course! Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 21:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks hi, I know Hawkey has the apprentice blanks reserved but it's been more than two weeks, can I do them? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 20:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hi Maple, want to go on the IRC? How do you type on the IRC? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 21:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm new here, but not new to wikia. This place looks fun, but only if I'm slightly on my own. I'd like to make a new clan called Redclan. It roams the forest searching for clans to attack, it is known for it's battle skills, and apprentices have to train themselves, and then pass a seemingly impossible test to become a warrior. I've already made one cat for it, Darkheart, but I must ask: Am I allowed to do such a huge creation? I will only make the leader and deputy, then anyone can join the clan... if that's okay, that is. Iv'e yet to make a sig on this wiki, so: User: Teammcb IRC? Im bored Wanna get on IRC Maple? Im bored. Channel: #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 16:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Sparkkit You forgot Sparkkit! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 18:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) New... I'm new here, and I need some help. I would like to join RiverClan, but I really don't know....PLZ help!!! P.S. Don't confuse my username with the kittypet.... Daisy56 02:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC)